


Neighbourly

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is put out at how well Ryo is getting along with all of their neighbours.





	Neighbourly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 77: Anytime at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“Are you insane?” Dee muttered as Ryo closed the door to their apartment after their visitor had left. “You don’t ever tell people to drop by anytime, especially not new neighbours! I thought she’d never leave!”

“I was just being friendly, Dee,” Ryo huffed. “You should try it sometime. She’s new to the area, doesn’t know anybody, and I know how lonely that can be. The trouble with living in a big city is that people aren’t as neighbourly as they are in the suburbs. They can go for years never so much as seeing who lives next door. I can’t be like that. How do you think I would have managed at my old place if I hadn’t known my neighbours? Who would have taken care of Bikky if I was working late, or picked up groceries for me when I was sick or injured, knowing I’d do the same for them? I can’t believe you never talk to your neighbours. Our neighbours,” he corrected himself. He and Dee had been living together for less than a month.

“I talk to the landlord,” Dee defended himself. “I can’t believe you’re already on first name terms with everybody in the building. They’ll be droppin’ by for a drink and a chat at all hours of the day and night now. How’re we supposed to get any alone time?”

“We’re alone now,” Ryo pointed out, “but instead of taking advantage of that you’re complaining that I invited our downstairs neighbour round for a cup of tea while you were out helping Mother with repairs.”

“How’d that even happen? I thought you were gonna pick up groceries while I was at the orphanage.”

“I did. I ran into Hettie at the store and we got to talking. She lost her husband of forty-five years a few weeks ago, that’s why she moved to a smaller apartment. It’s hard for her now she’s living alone; her daughter lives in Seattle with her family, so Hettie rarely sees her. She just needed someone to talk to.”

“I’ve said it before, but it bears repeatin’; you’re way too nice for your own good. You let people take advantage of ya. First it was the house ape, then the old battleaxe who lived next door…”

“Her name’s Melinda.”

Dee carried on as if Ryo hadn’t spoken. “Then Carol, and that Terri in 308, and now it’s everyone in this entire building! What next? You gonna hold a party, invite the whole block?”

“I can’t believe you’re getting bent out of shape just because I show an interest in other people.”

“Next thing you know they’ll be tryin’ to set you up with their daughters and nieces and stuff. You’re mine, dammit!”

Ryo laughed. “So that’s it; you’re jealous!”

Dee huffed, scowling.

“There’s no need to be; it’s you I love.”

“Promise?”

“Always. And anytime you want me all to yourself, you only have to say.” 

Dee pulled his baby close. “How about now?”

“Works for me.”

The End


End file.
